CORE B: Signal Processing and Data Analysis - Abstract The Signal Processing and Data Analysis (SP&DA) core supports enhancements and new developments within PPG laboratories and facilitates collaboration among the projects that comprise this PPG. The Core provides services to each of the three projects (and associated labs) beyond what is available to individual PIs through the individual projects and increases effectiveness by sharing expertise and centralizing labor- intensive tasks. The availability of such resources increases the efficiency, sophistication, and innovation of the individual projects and enables us to pursue collaborative research efforts that would not otherwise be possible. The first specific aim is to provide customized hardware assistance to the individual laboratories participating in the three projects; upgrade and maintain stimulus generation and real-time data acquisition systems; and design and fabricate specialized equipment for use in PPG laboratories. The second specific aim is to facilitate and enable opportunities for collaboration across laboratories/projects by providing cross- laboratory programming support for data acquisition, stimulus generation, signal and image processing, data analysis, and support communication, sharing, and training across all laboratories and participants in the PPG, and across projects. The third specific aim is to provide support for sophisticated statistical experimental design and analysis for modeling data obtained across all three projects and substantially advance our knowledge of improvements in neuroplasticity with aging as a result of auditory/cognitive training.